


Deity

by GryffindorQueen1



Series: The Way Forward [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Crossover, Captain America: The First Avenger, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Pocket Dimensions - Freeform, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve was Saved from the Ice, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: What if Steve was saved from the Ice right as he started to freeze? What if his savior was a goddess who could save Bucky too?





	1. Cold

The deity was swimming near a cold spot in the ocean, minding her own business as a storm raged overhead. Her little spot in the ocean wasn't affected really and she could frolic as she pleased. Her keen hearing picked up the sound of something hitting the ice shelf and turned her head to watch as a human machine descended through the water. She had never really seen a machine like that.

Steve was resigned to his fate, watching the ground approach and felt the impact as he hit the ice. The plane tipped down and the water started flooding in. ‘See you soon, Buck.’ was his main thought.

Her pretty face was marred by a frown, sensing the distress of the human inside and swam through the water. She waited until the plane was settled and then moved closer, pressing a hand to what appeared to be an entrance and then simply phased through. She could hear the slowing of the human’s heart as the cold water surrounded him and hurried.

The brunette moved through to the cockpit and then next to the chair, seeing the human’s eyes lock on her and the confusion that crossed his face. Her heart filled with a deep sadness, he was so young still. She couldn't let him die and immediately set about unstrapping him from his seat. She pressed a red jewel to his chest and watched it suck him in, keeping him safe for now. His soul had called to her, begging for help but also resigned to death at the same time.

Her green grey eyes noticed the rounded shield and she grabbed it, figuring he'd want it eventually. The deity made her way from the plane and she vanished back to her home in the warmer waters near the Gulf of Mexico. She had the tendency to relocate, sometimes living underwater and sometimes on land. She had a human alias too but rarely used it unless courting a mortal. The ocean was a great hiding place if one didn't want to be found and Poseidon didn't ever bother her. They had a silent agreement on their arrangement.

The female looked around her watery palace and decided that this was not the place for the mortal, he needed to be on land.  He couldn’t breathe underwater and it would probably make him frightened to wake up still underwater. She made her way out of the ocean and to her hidden pocket realm, a place untouched by Earth time and could be anywhere really. If she was going to keep him, she needed to have him well protected. Time seemed to flow differently, days in the realm equalling years in the Earth realm.

Kayla settled with using her human name with him and released him from the stone, he'd gone unconscious and she set about treating him for shock and hypothermia. Finally he was in warm pajamas and tucked under down filled blankets, sleeping more naturally now. She had never really found a human that she had wanted as badly as him. His eyes were windows to his soul and she could see everything he had gone through. She hoped he'd want to stay but she would let him go if that was what he wanted.


	2. Wake me up

Steve woke slowly, feeling warmth and softness surrounding him. His brow furrowed, taking in the sounds around him and his eyes slowly opened. He saw a simple room with faded wallpaper on the walls and an oak dresser that had some books on it. A matching nightstand sat next to the bed he was on and the footboard of the bed was in the same wood as everything else. It felt very calm and homey, soothing after being in a dreary place for so long.

He felt like he had just woken from a long sleep after finally getting better from one of his illnesses. Except there was no left over pain, no sweat caked on his body or rasping in his lungs that always seemed present. His muscles were relaxed and he was warm and sleepy still, lazily scanning his surroundings. The blond hoped this wasn't a dream and that by some miracle it was real.

He got up slowly, moving to the window which showed trees in the distance and a wide sloping yard with flower beds spaced equal distance apart in one section. He could hear birds chirping and see them too, all different kinds and not many one saw in the city. Steve noted the two doors in the room and moved to open them, finding that one was an attached bathroom and the other led to a hall. He shut the door again and looked around the room again, finding a pile of clothing that he must have missed on the first sweep.

The Super-soldier shook them out and found they were sized for him, including the underwear which made him blush. He took them into the bathroom and showered, using toiletries he found in the little closet in the bathroom. He shaved neatly, finding several days worth of growth on his face and he didn't want to look scruffy. He pulled at the white shirt that had just the right amount of cling to it and the comfortable pants that hugged his hips. Even his socks were extremely comfortable too with no holes or patches in them.

He frowned, touching his face and finding he had suddenly grown and bulked out. Had something been done to him while he was asleep?  What had happened to his frail body that was often wracked with illness and fatigue? 

Steve shook his head and combed his hair neatly, going out and then went out into the hall. The pictures on the walls were of places and nature that he had never seen the likes of. The floorboards were clearly old but well taken care of, shining as though polished recently and smooth with no chance of errant slivers that would lodge into one’s bare foot. The wallpaper was bright and cheery along with the baseboards. He noted doors along the hall, all except two open. He made note of it and resolved to check it out after. There were halls leading off to other sections of the house but he stayed on the one he was on, finding a staircase leading down and he slid his hand down the silky wood of the railing.

He made it to the first floor and looked around, finding a wide open space with archways that lead to different rooms and then three hallways. He followed the one he could faintly hear sound from and stopped in the doorway of a spacious kitchen. The room was light and airy with dark cupboards, the walls a pale yellow and white paneling on the lower halves of them with wide planks of wood for the floor.

Steve watched a female with long brunette hair swaying as she stood in front of the stove, cooking eggs by the smell of it. His keen blue eyes took in her body, starting at the top of her head and moved all the way down to her feet. Her hair was in a long braid that brushed halfway in the small of her back, shining in the natural light coming from outside. He startled as her humming stopped and she spoke to him.

“You can come in. I don’t bite.” She hadn’t turned around though, voice sweet and warm like this was their normal and that he wasn't a potentially kidnapped stranger. Steve shuffled in and sat at the table in the room, watching her curiously. “I’m Kayla. Kayla Crane.”

“Steve Rogers, Ma’am.” Steve was still so very confused, unable to comprehend his new body and his new surroundings when the last thing he remembered was being in his and Bucky's apartment in Brooklyn. “Uh. Where are we?”

“We are in my home.” Kayla set a full plate in front of Steve and smiled. “Coffee or orange juice? Or milk?”

“Uh. Milk please.” Steve watched her quietly and smiled thankfully. He didn't much care for coffee on the very rare occasions he'd had it. It was too bitter for him.

“Enjoy.” Kayla set the glass of milk down and then got her own plate, sitting across from him and sipping a steaming cup of coffee. She ate slowly, seemingly observing him but also looking out the window that showed a field in the distance. He cleared his plate and startled as it was magically refilled, he poked at it for a minute. “It won’t kill you. Don’t worry.”

He nodded and slowly ate the second plate, sighing when the growling in his stomach went away. He hadn’t been full in a long time, actually never except when Bucky would force him to eat his portion of their meager dinner too. His blue eyes focused on the brunette who was already rising to clean up the dishes, her body moving fluidly. He helped by taking them to the sink where she started washing and he dried. She put them away once everything was washed and dried, showing him where everything went.

“Thank you.” Steve thanked her, feeling wobbly. He was scared really, a big bully he could handle but this freaky situation was all sorts of messed up. He didn't understand how he had gotten there or where there really was.

“Of course, Steve.” Kayla rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. “Feel free to explore the house and grounds. Just be back before dark.”

“Why am I here?” Steve questioned, rubbing his neck anxiously.

“You were dying. Coming here saved your life.” Kayla’s eyes were wide and expressive. She radiated honesty and warmth, helping him to feel calmer.

“You saved my life.” Steve couldn’t help but smile, grateful that he’d been saved. “What about Bucky? Where’s Bucky?”

“I’ll have Bucky brought for you. He’s not here yet.” Kayla wasn’t sure where she’d find Bucky but she’d sure as hell try. She started making a list in her head of favors she could call in to assist with the task.

“Thank you.” Steve hugged her impulsively. She made him feel calm and relaxed and he was a very tactile person, wanting to always touch his loved ones.

“Let me call my dear friend and he’ll locate Bucky for us.” Kayla hugged back, willing do whatever necessary for her new human. She sent him off to explore and brought up an Iris Call to a god that owed her a favor. He’d hunt down Bucky for her and she’d collect her new human’s friend once she had a location and some information.

Steve explored for hours, finding a barn with horses and other animals. He hadn’t ever been around these animals before but he was confident that they wouldn’t hurt him as long as he kept a safe distance. He found himself wishing he had a sketchbook and some pencils and wondering if his host had anything he could use to draw. He saw the sun about to set and made his way back to the huge house, coming in through the back door and leaving his boots in the room with the other shoes.

“Miss Kayla?” Steve called, not seeing her in the kitchen and having no clue where she could be. He hadn’t noticed the doors leading to other places yet.

“Yes, Steve?”  Kayla came out of the pantry, holding a pail of potatoes and some carrots. She was about to chop them up for the soup that was starting to cook on the stove.

“I couldn’t find you is all.” Steve felt embarrassed for getting so anxious over not being able to find his host. He was a grown man, he could be alone. Yet being in an unfamiliar place made him crave companionship and to not be left alone.

“Sorry. I’m here though. Can you help me chop potatoes?” Kayla rinsed her vegetables and got out two cutting boards when Steve nodded. She gave him a knife and about half the potatoes, settling in to start chopping. They worked together in companionable silence and Kayla moved onto pulling the chicken apart, letting Steve finish chopping veggies and dump them into the pot.

They waited patiently once they made the dumplings and let them cook, talking about the things Steve had seen on the farm. He had really liked the hand built furniture on the big back porch. She mentioned that a friend of hers had made them for her and then gave him a sketchbook and some sketching pencils. 

~Later that night, about 1 am~

Steve stood outside the bedroom that he had learned was hers and fidgeted, he’d had a nightmare that had woken him up in a terrified panic. He’d felt so cold, felt ice in his very bones and saw his life flashing before his eyes. So here he was, standing outside her room like a child searching for comfort from their mother. He crept in silently, shutting the door behind him and approaching the big bed. His host was curled on her side, pillow held to her chest and hair spread out on the bed and on her face.

He crawled in on the opposite side and curled up, reassured by the sound of her steady breathing. He closed his eyes, yawning and feeling warmed under the thick comforter, His mind settled into sleep and he knew no more until the morning.

Steve woke up the next morning completely wrapped around his host, using her as a human teddy bear and he blushed terribly. He’d always been a cuddler in bed and he’d apparently moved closer to his host during the night. He carefully slipped his arms from around her and slid out of the bed, going back to his room and taking a shower. He got dressed, grabbed his sketchbook and pencils before going downstairs and making himself some oatmeal. He ate quickly and went outside to draw, settling in the shade of the barn to draw a field of flowers.


	3. Saving Sergeant Barnes

Steve woke alone which was unusual since he'd been sleeping in his host’s bed for the last six days. He'd been there a week already. They'd developed a routine of eating two meals together and doing their own things sometimes but always sleeping in the same bed. Usually she was still asleep when he woke up.

He got up and went to what was his room and got dressed after showering, going downstairs and into the kitchen. The blond found a note that said she had gone somewhere and would be back later. She had also made him a huge breakfast, using a heating charm to keep it warm for him.

Steve pouted slightly, having gotten used to her presence around him and their conversations they'd have. He ate slowly, savoring the flavors and humming low in his throat. It always seemed like the food got better and better every day.

His plans for the day changed now, he'd been wanting to hear more stories from his host. He'd taken to sketching her while she spoke, seeming to catch her essence perfectly on the pages. He started wandering the large house, exploring the other halls on the first floor and peeking in various rooms. He found a room with glass walls and a glass roof, it was a conservatory for her more indoor plants that weren't suited to the climate outside.

He smiled to himself, sitting on a comfortable chair and drawing the greenery and flora. Steve stuck his tongue out slightly, frowning as he worked to get his drawing just right.

~With Kayla~

The deity adjusted her hat, making a point to fit in with the locals just like her target had and made her way to where she’d seen him be picked up about a week in earth time ago. She hadn't realized that 30 years had passed since she had taken Steve but that was okay. Time didn't matter in her pocket realm. Her long hair was in a loose braid as she preferred it to be rather than loose as the style seemed to be.

Kayla paused, ducking into an alley and teleported to her rented room. She'd wait until the night to take him. Thankfully the night in the Earth realm was irrelevant to her realm. Each 24 hour period (or one whole day and night) was five Earth years.

She settled in to watch the TV, finding the machine interesting and absently wondering if Steve would like one. She was sure she could use a little magic to get it to work in her pocket realm. Her eyes turned to the clock once it was roughly midnight on Earth and she stood up, flicking the TV off and taking a deep breath.

The goddess let her senses reach out, finding a huge blank spot that she knew to be where she needed to go. She teleported onto a secluded spot on the grounds and used a bit of magic to make herself look like one of the women working there before striding through as though she belonged there. The key was acting like you belonged and knew what you were supposed to be doing. She wasn't stopped at all and made her way to where she knew he was kept when not on a mission.

Kayla pulled out a handy jewel and simply pressed it to the pod, the person within vanishing into the stone. Her work complete, she turned and noticed the camera. The female used a very creative Greek curse word and then remembered she didn't look like herself so it didn't matter if she was seen. She carefully shut the door behind her as she left the room and made her way down the hall, the Asset was usually unguarded at this time of night during the shift change. 

Bucky would thaw carefully in the red stone but remain unconscious until he was removed from it and she lifted the magic her stone used. It would take a few hours for her magic to lift naturally which is what she had done with Steve.

Kayla nearly had a heart attack when she almost ran into a person, back pedalling just in time to save her face. There was a tension as the two stared at each other, the older male looked to be in charge of some part of HYDRA. He clearly was assessing her silently and then decided she was new. She muttered the required greeting and went on her way, slipping out through an unguarded door.

Once clear of the facility, she made her way to her exit point and back into her hotel room. She’d be taking a look at Bucky's mind once she got home to see if she could fix what was broken and if not her, then a friend of hers that specialized in the mind arts. She waited until morning and then checked out, paying for the hotel room and vanished once she was in a secluded place outside.

It was about about 10:30 am when she slipped into her home, going upstairs and into one of the unused bedrooms. She pressed the gem to the bed and Bucky's unconscious body was suddenly there, completely naked but thankfully unharmed. Her eyes narrowed as she took in his scarred shoulder and the metal prosthetic, knowing there was rotting flesh under it that was probably painful but unwilling to physically do anything quite yet.

She sat carefully, making sure the door was locked. Kayla opened her senses to locate Steve and check on his wellbeing, finding him in the conservatory drawing. Her human would always take priority over anyone else.


	4. Safe and Sound

Kayla pressed a careful hand to Bucky's forehead, closing her eyes and taking a look through his repressed memories. She frowned, dulling the edges of the worst of the memories and making it feel detached to help speed along the healing process. She found his older memories further back, fragmented but still there and she tenderly put them back together to see what she could salvage. She liked seeing the memories of Steve when he was little and the two friends shenanigans amused her.

She could feel a pressure against her, his mind waking to her presence and both a scared little boy and a blank man appeared. It represented two of the parts of him, his jovial self that had been a ladies’ man not yet willing to come out.

“Well hello there.” Kayla addressed the child first, figuring out that it would be easier to get through to him. “I'm Kayla. What is your name, Sweetheart?”

“James Buchanan Barnes. But my friend Stevie calls me Bucky.” The small boy had stared at her suspiciously for a while until deeming the question okay to answer.

“Is Stevie your best friend?” Kayla sat on a chair that had appeared in the library of his memories. 

“Uh huh. Ma says we're just like twins. Cause we’re mis-chiv-ous.” He sounded out the word his ma had used.

“I bet. Do you guys have fun together?” Kayla smiled sweetly, well aware of the blank eyes of the Asset on her.

“Yeah!” Bucky nodded with a wide grin that showed a missing tooth. 

“Do you want me to make it so you can see Stevie?” Kayla asked gently, seeing the boy draw nearer.

“You can fix us?” Bucky looked hopeful.

“I can try but I need some help from you too. I can't fix what doesn't want to be.” She explained gently.

“I wanna help!” Bucky sounded determined. “Wanna see Stevie again.”

“Then you shall.” Kayla promised. “Maybe not today but soon. We’re gonna get you fixed up.”

“The asset needs recalibration.” The formerly silent assassin part of James Barnes finally spoke.

“We’ll fix you to a mix of how you were.” Kayla responded, feeling a shot of sorrow as she looked at him. She hated what had been done, no one deserved the torture he had gone through and to think of themselves as a machine that needed recalibration. “I need your permission to help you.”

“The asset has to follow directives.” His voice was emotionless. 

“Alright. Your order is to heal.” Kayla sighed.

“The Weapon is in functional order.” The blank voice had a bit of confusion, the first emotion she’d seen from him. 

“You are not functional until you know who you are.” Kayla shook her head, feeling the small child version tuck himself under her arm. “Who are you?”

“The Asset. Fist of HYDRA. The Weapon. The Winter Soldier.” His voice was blank again.

“Wrong. You are Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.” Kayla shook her head, locking eyes with him. Her time was running short, he'd be waking up soon and she wasn't keen on being attacked. “You are the son of George and Winifred Barnes. Best friend of Steven Grant Rogers.”

“I am the Asset.” He didn't sound as sure. His new handler was telling him he was James Barnes and his main objective was always to obey.

“I'll be back, okay?” Kayla sighed once more, temporarily suspending her conversation with the Winter Soldier and addressing the child.

“You promise? I don't wanna be alone.” Bucky whispered, looking at the lady who had promised to help them.

“I promise.” Kayla nodded and kissed his forehead before vanishing from the mindscape. She removed her hand from his forehead and smoothed his hair back from his face, relieved that his skin was no longer chilled and his color had returned. She moved and waited as he woke up. 

“Ya gotov otvechat.” He knew her somehow, figuring she was his new handler. That perhaps he had heard someone speaking about a woman handler for the first time. He knew her subconsciously, the trip into his mind influencing him.

“English. Who are you?” Kayla kept her eyes focused on him, reading his body language.

“The Asset.” His voice was raspy, always was after the pod.

“You are James Buchanan Barnes.” Kayla informed him. “Do you know who I am?”

“The handler.” He responded, thrown for a loop by being addressed by an actual name. He had no real name, had no identity. This Handler clearly wouldn’t last long but he'd obey or face the consequences.

“I am Kayla.” Kayla spoke gently. “Are you hungry?”

“The Asset does not require to have nutrients yet.” The Soldier wondered why she didn't have the folder. Unless he had been sold again. That made more sense.

“I think you do.” She sounded decisive. “You have not eaten in a week. You'll eat something light. Wait here.”

The brunet soldier watched her go passively and waited until she returned.


	5. Coming Home

“You're back!” Steve grinned brightly, hugging the female and relaxing. Her presence always soothed some part deep in him.

“I'll be upstairs doing something for a bit but I'll try to be in bed, okay?” Kayla hugged him back gently, rubbing his back and inhaling his scent to ease her own tension. Her human was happy to see her and had clearly missed her while she was gone. “Tomorrow we need to have a serious talk, okay?”

“Okay.” Steve tightened the hug for a minute, frowning but then let go and watched her go in the kitchen. She passed by him with a steaming bowl of something and some bread, going back upstairs.

“Good.” Kayla shut and locked the door behind her again, setting the tray on the desk in the room. “Eat slowly though.”

James went and ate what she had given him, enjoying the first real food he'd had in years. His old owners had always just injected nutrients right into him rather than actually feeding him. He thought it was a test, seeing how well he would comply with orders that contradicted his old ones. He finished and waited for his next order.

“I want you to read this and then sleep when you finish. There is an attached bathroom.” Kayla handed him a book, filled with stories of James Barnes’ life. She deliberately did not tell him to remain in the rooms, giving silent permission to wander. She made her way downstairs to where she felt Steve and stood in the doorway, smiling as he washed his dishes. “Hey, Stevie.”

“Hi, Kayla.” Steve smiled sweetly, having gotten some of his memories back but not of Bucky falling from the train. He remembered up to just after rescuing Bucky the first time. “Did you get your project done?”

“Not quite. It'll take a bit but tomorrow we need to talk remember.” Kayla reminded him, hugging the blond gently and smiling as he hugged back. Steve gave the best hugs, warm and just the right side of tight.

“Yeah…” He was anxious about that, ducking his head down to bury it in her hair. Their bodies might not age the years but to their brains it felt like they had known each other for years.   

She slowly rubbed her hand up and down his back, trying to remove his tension and nuzzled his chest. Her human was radiating anxiety and it made her unhappy, wanting him to go back to feeling happy. She tried something new, twisting slightly and pressing her lips to his chin. He froze for a second but then nearly melted at the affection.

“Thank you.” Steve mumbled, looking at her and she smiled. He smiled back, looking at her with soft eyes and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. They were the picture of domestic right now, like a couple that had been together for 30 years. He lowered his head carefully and pressed his lips against hers lightly, not holding tightly so she could pull back if she wanted. She didn't move, sliding her arms tighter around him and holding onto the back of his shirt while she kissed him back.

Steve visibly relaxed, enjoying their slow kiss and the fact that she returned his affection. This was all new territory, no one had wanted him until after the serum and that was only sexually but she wanted him. She had taken the time to get to know him, asking questions about things he cared for and things he didn't, wanting to know about his childhood, Bucky (him especially because she had agreed to bring him there) and other things about Steve's personality.

“Stevie.” Kayla broke him from his thoughts, her cheeks pink and eyes lighting up. Her human was definitely a strange one, most other humans she had courted were quick on the draw to initiate sexual contact but he had given her a slow intimate kiss that could be whatever they wanted and he'd held her loose enough to pull away if she had wanted. He really was the best mortal ever and the most wonderful too.

“I'm sorry.” Steve flinched slightly.

“What are you sorry for? I enjoyed it. I just hope it means the same to you as it did to me.” Kayla reassured him.

“I want you to be my girl.” Steve blurted out, mind racing and he wanted to punch himself in the face for just saying it like that. He had wanted to ask her romantically if she wanted to.

“I'd like that.” She smiled at him and dragged him into another soft kiss that felt like the best thing to both of them.


	6. Into The Open Air

James had been looking around the edge of the door at them for ten minutes, having been unable to sleep and found his handler asleep with a large blond man. The blond man looked familiar but the images mostly brought up a small, sickly male in his mind. Surely this wasn't the Steve from the book, was it?

“James.” Kayla had woken up, using her magic to keep Steve asleep. “What's wrong?”

“The Asset is unable to follow the order of going to sleep.” James admitted, looking at her. 

“Lay in bed, close your eyes and picture a big room. Let the room slowly fill itself with whatever shows up, okay? There's a pen and a pad of paper on the nightstand in your room. Once I come in tomorrow, I want you to write down a description of what shows up.” Kayla ordered tiredly and he nodded, slipping away back to his room. She closed her eyes again, snuggling into Steve's chest and falling back asleep relatively quickly.


	7. Just a Dream

James laid down, closing his eyes and picturing the room which slowly took on the form of a shabby apartment with repaired furniture and patched pants on the arm of the sofa. A young man appeared, looking tired but happy and his eyes caught James’.

“You okay there, pal? You look a bit unsure.” Bucky Barnes’ voice was warm and full of life. This was the Bucky who had promised Steve that they were together until the end of the line, the one before the war and before HYDRA. This was the Bucky that was whole and complete before the horrors. 

“You are James Buchanan Barnes?” James questioned this person who looked so much like him.

“Yep. That's me, Pal. And you. Cause we’re the same.” Bucky kept an easy smile on his face. “Sit down. And I'll tell you some things.”

The Asset sat down on the edge of a worn out armchair. His entire being screamed insecurity, at least to his other self. Bucky could read James’ body language and facial expressions easily.

“We’re the same person. You're me and I'm you. And the little boy that was here earlier is us too ‘cept he's sleepin’ cause he's a kid and needs to.” Bucky rested his elbows on his thighs. “We need go merge back into one. All of us back together rather than sharing the mindscape. Like how we were when we lived in Brooklyn with Stevie in our apartment.”

“We need recalibration?” James was trying to process.

“Kinda. But it's more like we need to be cemented back together cause right now, we’re shattered. A mess.” Bucky explained. “There's one more part of us too. He just hasn't come out yet. He saw a lot of shit. But he's important to us. He's the one before you. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Who are you?” James questioned.

“Me? I'm just Brooklyn boy Bucky Barnes.” Bucky flashed a grin. “Ladies man, charm the panties off a anyone. Always getting into scraps to save Stevie’s skinny ass. I swear, I turn my back for two minutes and he's in a back alley getting into a fight with some jackass three times his size.”

“He gets sick a lot.” James spoke hesitantly. 

“Yep, he does.” Bucky was pleased with his other self. It meant he remembered a bit and that the process to merge was already starting. “He's got asthma, weak heart, gets tired easily. He's half deaf and blind too. A whole mess of problems. But he doesn't give up. He's too stubborn to give up. And so are we. We’re damn stubborn too, enough to fix this mess we are.”

“We will fix ourselves?” James leaned forward slightly, arms flat on his thighs.

“With a lil help from that dame. She just wants ta help us.” Bucky sounded earnest. “She wants to fix us for Stevie.”

“For Steve.” James echoed. “Okay.”

“Here. Look at this.” Bucky gave James an album and the Winter Soldier settled in to look through the album, Bucky's voice explaining each memory until James felt like he could remember it himself. He didn't even notice when his body settled into sleep, the transition bumpless. He spent the night in his mindscape, looking through his memories and waking gently once his body registered the door opening in the real world.

“Hey, James.” Kayla spoke softly, seeing the soft confused expression which told her that perhaps the little boy Bucky was in charge of the body now. She brought him the pen and the notepad, sitting on the edge of the bed and waited. He leaned into her space, confirming that this was Little Bucky. “Did you sleep well?”

“Uh huh.” Bucky nodded, feeling her holding him gently. His heart was pounding though and he stiffened, leaning away as James took back over. His eyes blanked slightly but not completely.

“Here, write what you saw. You don't have to put anything you don't want to. You could put a general description if you wanted.” Kayla wanted to make sure he was comfortable. He nodded and started drawing out what he had seen rather than writing it. He included the other version of himself and himself sitting on the furniture like they were talking. He filled in the details of the room perfectly, the obvious shabbiness of everything and also even tinier drawings up on the walls he had drawn. He gave her the drawing, looking anxious which was a good thing really. “You did great. Do you feel okay with coming downstairs?”

“No.” James forced himself to say. He didn't want to see Steve yet. He wasn't ready to yet.

“That's okay. I can leave the pad of paper and the pencils if you want. And bring you anything you want. Books? I can bring you books.” Kayla offered and he nodded, flinching as the books appeared to fill the middle two shelves of the bookshelf. “Sorry. I won't hurt you, okay? You won't be hurt here.”

“Okay.” James tore his drawing off of the pad of paper, gave it to her and then took the pad of paper back. He watched her leave and settled back to read one of the books.


	8. Little Talks

“Steve, sweetheart. We need to have our talk now.” Kayla looked at Steve who had just finished getting dressed after showering, he had gone for a run after he woke up.

“Yeah, okay.” Steve nodded, tugging his socks into place while being grateful that he had no body hair. 

“Bucky is here… but you can't see him yet. He's had some stuff happen to him. And it's left him traumatized. But he isn't ready to see you.” Kayla jumped right in. “He's asked that you wait until he comes to you.”

“He doesn't wanna see me?” Steve looked so disappointed and she hurriedly hugged him close.

“Time doesn't work the same here, Stevie. To him, 30 years have passed and that's a lot to have happen. There's been some really bad things that happened to him.”  Kayla kissed the top of his head, standing bent over while he was sitting. He buried his face against her chest as she leaned over him.

“30 years?” Steve's voice was small.

“I forget that the Earth Realm’s time is different. And that 30 years is a big deal to mortals.” Kayla muttered.

“You never did explain why you're different. Why do you call me your human? Aren't you human?” Steve questioned.

“Well… simply put… I'm a goddess. Turns out the Greeks and Romans pre-Christianity had it right. We do exist. And we do visit the humans from time to time. Well, I don't for the most part. Interacting with you is the most I've really spent with a human in over two hundred years.” Kayla explained and Steve looked lost. “But anyways, that's how I do what I do. And I call you my human because my mortal makes me sound like a vampire.”

Steve just stared at her for a bit, processing and then rubbed his face. Evil Nazis with red skulls he could handle but this is next level weird. He opened his mouth to ask something and then closed it, unsure of how to phrase it.

“You're worried about what will happen when we leave here. If we leave here. That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about.” Kayla rubbed his shoulder. “I wanted to make you into a god. Because you're already almost immortal. Your cells are kept in peak condition and thus there is no reason for them to reproduce, thus no reason to age. The only way you'd die is if someone like cut off your head. Wow that was morbid. My bad.”

Steve dragged her into his lap, covering her mouth with his to stop the word vomit.  His usually quick thinking processes felt sluggish, trying to process the new information and make sense of it. He wasn't ashamed of using his mouth as a distraction, cupping the back of her head and slowly deepened their kiss. He felt very forward about just grabbing her like that but it had felt natural and now he knew why. To their brains it felt like they had known each other for almost 40 years.

Steve held her around the waist with one hand and kept his other on the back of her head, their eyes closed as they kissed. He pulled back after a moment, nuzzling his nose against her cheek and slowly opening his eyes. He smiled at her, watching her eyes light up.

“I need to think about it. I don't want to leave Bucky behind.” Steve cupped the side of her neck in his hand and felt her pulse thrumming like a bird against his fingers. 

“You won't have to.” She promised. “I want to take care of him. He needs us.”

“Yeah, he does.” Steve agreed. “We’ll take care of him.”

“He’s gonna need you a lot too. He wants to remember. Do you remember how I helped you to get your memories back?” Kayla prompted, leaning into Steve's chest.

“You went into my mindscape and got the other parts of me to come out to talk to me.” Steve reminisced.

“That's what I did for him. Little Bucky wants to see you so bad. He wants to get better so he can see Stevie. And I'm pretty sure the other parts want to too.” Kayla kissed his chin. “So we gotta help him when he comes to us.”

“I will.” Steve had that determined (some say stubborn) jut to his jaw, signifying his intent to help his friend as much as possible. 

“You're so good, Stevie. Your heart is so big.” Kayla couldn't help but press a kiss over his heart through his shirt and could tell he was blushing at the intimate gesture. “Bucky and I are lucky to have you.”

“I'm lucky to have you both.” Steve held her tightly. “We can do this. We can fix Bucky.”

He sounded so sure of himself and it thrilled Kayla to hear the determination. Her human was very special and very good in every essence.


	9. Breathe

James set down his book, looking around the room that had been his for three days. He got up slowly and walked out of it, making his way downstairs and to the kitchen. The former assassin stopped in the doorway, looking at the couple and felt his heart clench. How long had he been gone for Steve to come out of his shell like that? The last time he had seen him, he had been ignored by a girl on a double date he had dragged him on before he (Bucky) was set to ship out. A small voice in his head told him that it had been about 55 years since the last time he had seen him and that a lot had happened.

“Stevie, can you hand me the eggs?” Kayla murmured, feeling James in the doorway. Steve turned and froze, breath catching in his chest.

“Bucky?” Steve croaked out, taking a step towards him but froze again. He remembered what he had been told and waited for Bucky to make the first move. 

Bucky crossed the room, moving to Steve and wrapping him in a hug. “Hey, Punk.”

Steve's eyes brightened with tears, clutching his best friend tightly and burying his face in his neck. “When I said that you were taking all the stupid with you, I didn't mean for you to be separated from me this long, Jerk.”

“Sorry, Punk. Don't really remember what happened after shipping out but I'm here now. With you til the end of the line.” Bucky reminded him, hugging back and stroking Steve's hair. It was familiar and calming to soothe Steve, reminded him of the rare moments when Steve let himself break down about his Ma.

“Til the end of the line.” Steve echoed, plastering himself against Bucky even more.

“Gonna introduce me to your girl, Stevie?” Bucky let amusement color his tone. He had been spending a lot of time in his head recently and to his brain 15 years had passed since he was rescued. 

“Oh! Yeah! Bucky, this is Kayla.” Steve let go of Bucky and grabbed his girl’s hand, tugging her closer. “She saved me after I did a stupid thing as she says. But it needed to be done.”

“Stupidly brave…” Kayla muttered, looking at Steve with fond exasperation.

“That's Stevie alright. Getting into fights with people bigger th’n him.” Bucky flashed a grin at Steve who was pouting.

“You two are gonna be a menace together.” Steve sulked. “I need to stand up to bullies, no one else will.”

“Thank you… For helpin me.” Bucky spoke suddenly, looking at Kayla. He knew she was why he was at this place and in his mindscape a lot. “And for taking me to wherever here is and lettin me see Stevie.”

“You're important to us, Bucky. And no one deserves what happened to you.” She put a gentle hand on his arm. 

“Can we eat?” Steve's voice was small, his stomach having ruined the moment by growling loudly. 

“Yeah, we can once you give me the eggs.” Kayla's voice was filled with amusement. Steve blushed and got her the eggs. “Making scrambled eggs and lots of sausage for breakfast. You're welcome to the coffee, juice or milk for something to drink.”

“She's really good at cooking but she keeps it simple most of the time.” Steve bragged, getting himself some juice and got Bucky some coffee. He filled the meal with chatter about what he's been doing since he arrived, attempting to put Bucky at ease which the former Winter Soldier was grateful for.


	10. Riding Shotgun

"Are you ready to go back out into the Earth realm?” Kayla was asking for the tenth time, looking first at Bucky and then at Steve. She didn't want to make them leave the safety of the pocket dimension too soon.

“Yes, Doll. We’re ready.” Bucky smiled at her gently, catching one of her hands in his and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it.

“Yep, we are.” Steve agreed, looking solemn.

“Remember, things are quite a bit different now.” Kayla reminded them yet again. “It's 2010 there now.”

“Jeez. That's a long time. It's only been two weeks here for Stevie.” Bucky wrinkled his nose. 

“Once we get this arm removed and the flesh healed, then you can become like Steve and I.” Kayla kissed Bucky's cheek and then Steve's.

“Won't it heal when you make him like us?” Steve looked puzzled.

“I just want to be sure.” Kayla sighed dramatically. “Goodness. Forgive me for wanting to be thorough.”

“You sound like an old married couple.” Bucky teased.

“We are an old married couple. Been together for about 65 years now.” Steve laughed.

“You're a Punk.” Bucky put his face into his hand, sighing loudly.

“We're pretty good looking for being in our 90s.” Kayla winked at Steve, smacking a loud kiss on his cheek like someone's granny at a holiday party after she's had too much spiked punch.

“You're terrible.” Bucky groaned dramatically.

“Yeah but you like me.” Kayla snickered, cuddling into Steve's side. “Let's get this show on the road. We’re heading to Malibu.”

“Why Malibu?” Steve tilted his head.

“Because that's where Howard’s son lives.” Kayla shrugged.

“Why won't we go where Howard is?” Steve questioned.

“HYDRA has been trying to kill Howard Stark for years. They might have succeeded.” Bucky had a distant look in his eyes like he always did when thinking back on what HYDRA did.

“In 1991. December 16th. They have a new Winter Soldier.” Kayla frowned. “It was made to look like a car wreck. I've been checking in on the Earth realm a bit. But Bucky's recovery seemed more prudent than anything else from out there.”

“Oh.” Steve looked sad.

“Sorry, Honey.” Kayla apologized, hugging Steve tightly. She felt him hug back just as tightly.

“It's okay. We’ll do right by his son.” Steve's voice was hoarse. “Let's go.”

Kayla opened the portal and stepped through, holding Steve and Bucky's hands


	11. Devil's Backbone

“Sir, there are intruders in the living room.” JARVIS announced in Tony’s workshop and he squinted slightly.

“What do you mean intruders?” Tony pressed a hand to his arc reactor.

“A woman and two men who bear striking resemblances to Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes have appeared from a swirling purple vortex. They are requesting to see you.” JARVIS informed Tony.

Tony just set down his welding gear and made his way upstairs, stopping in the doorway of the living room as he listened to them bickering. The fake Captain America was scolding the woman for just teleporting them in without permission while the fake Sergeant Barnes was just looking amused.

“So sorry I cannot control whether or not I give a forewarning. Was I supposed to portal us to his front door so we could knock?” The woman sighed. “Don't answer that. Our friendly Inventor is here and watching us.”

“Uh nice subject change. Hi, hello. Who are you?” Tony stared at them.

“I'm Kayla.” Kayla flashed a smiled at Tony.

“I'm Captain Steve Rogers.” Steve introduced himself, resting a hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“Nice try. Cap went down about 65 years ago in a plane crash. No one found his resting place. I would know because I'm funding the search.” Tony crossed his arms. “And Sergeant Barnes fell off of a train before that. And I know he did not have a metal arm.”

“HYDRA. I was captured by HYDRA. I survived because of what they did to me when they captured the 107th. I lost my arm on the fall.” Bucky spoke, a grave expression on his face as he twisted and ripped the sleeve off that was covering his metal arm. He showed that hated red star that signified the Fist of HYDRA.

“HYDRA was destroyed when Cap put the plane in the water.” Tony felt his chest seize slightly suddenly and the girl that had spoken before was next to him, rubbing his back as a soothing warmth filled him. 

“Relax, Anthony Stark. We will not harm you. It was time for Steve and Bucky to return to the human realm. We need your help.” Kayla spoke soothingly, letting her magic wrap around his heart and calming the frantic pounding that usually preceded a panic attack. “Breathe, Tony. Breathe.”

Tony gasped raggedly, tapping over his reactor repeatedly and felt the familiar staccato sound calm him. He sat down in a plush chair, accepting the glass of water he was handed. 

“I don't know what to think. Can JARVIS do a biological scan?” Tony questioned once he sipped his water.

“Steve isn't exactly human anymore. He's a god. Like me.” Kayla explained, perching on Bucky's legs because she knew better than to just plop in Steve's lap in front of other people. They had discussed this beforehand when talking about what was and wasn't acceptable on Earth. “But you can scan him if he says it's okay.”

“Fine by me.” Steve confirmed, blinking as a blue light crossed over his body.

“DNA is a 99.99% match for Captain Steven Grant Rogers.” JARVIS informed Tony. 

“Huh. So his DNA stayed the same. That's good to know.” Kayla hummed, pulling a notebook from thin air and writing it down.

“Can I scan you also?” Tony looked at Bucky who stiffened but then nodded. Kayla moved to stand next to Steve, watching curiously.

“DNA matches 95.99% to Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.” JARVIS told them.

“Where did the other 4% go though?” Steve looked puzzled as he looked at Tony.

“Not sure. I don't know what's been done to him but it could be why it's like that.” Tony stroked his beard. “So you've proven who you are. That's a plus. Well, I still have no clue who you are but you said you're a goddess. And I don't believe in that kind of things but J said you arrives via purple portal and you pulled that notebook from thin air.”

“Yes. But on Earth, I am simply Kayla Crane.” Kayla smiled politely, gripping Steve's hand. 

“She's our girl.” Bucky pulled at the other two until they sat back down. Tony looked between the three and snorted.

“They're a package deal. Can't have one without the other. And frankly, I don't want to.” Kayla looked fondly at Steve and Bucky from where she was perched on the arm of the couch. 

“Makes sense. Aunt Peggy used to say you two were thicker than thieves.” Tony rubbed a hand over his face, looking exhausted.

“Peggy?” Steve leaned forward.

“Yeah. She married a guy named Daniel. Nice guy really. Has a niece too named Sharon.” Tony leaned back in his chair, fingers tapping on his thigh. “She's my godmother. I spent some holidays with her.”

“I don't remember Howard and Peggy being close. She couldn't stand him really.” Steve thought back to Stark Senior’s interactions with Agent Carter. Kayla was keeping a close eye on Tony while Bucky read the discomfort in the inventor’s body language.

“When was the last time you slept?” Kayla's mother hen tendencies reared their head as the tension filled the air at Steve's mutterings about Howard which had clearly caused distress to Tony. 

“Yesterday.” Tony lied, having been awake for three and a half days.

“Sir has not slept in three and a half days.” JARVIS spoke right after Tony.

“Tattletale.” Tony muttered. “Gonna donate you to a community college!”

“I am quaking, Sir.” JARVIS’ voice sounded dry, like this was an argument they'd had many times.

“Mister JARVIS, may I assist your Sir to bed?” Kayla was honestly delighted by the sassy AI which was unlike anything she had really seen.

“Yes, Miss Crane.” JARVIS’ voice sounded warmer which confused Steve who wasn't sure how the disembodied voice could really have emotions.

“What?! You're teaming up on me!” Tony sputtered and then yelped as he was pulled along by the hand as JARVIS directed Steve and Bucky to a guest room. Tony was unceremoniously pushed into his bedroom by the woman.

“Will you get ready for bed or do I have to do it for you?” Kayla crossed her arms, having seen the mutinous expression on Tony's face. “I can and I will. Mister JARVIS has given me permission to assist you. And he knows I will not harm you.”

“I can do it myself!” Tony responded childishly, snatching up a clean pair of boxers and a new undershirt before disappearing into the attached bath to change after a super brief shower. He came back and laid under the covers, squirming as her gentle fingers touched his forehead.

“Sleep well, Tony Stark.” Kayla murmured, giving him a silent gift of clear dreams. Tony snorted again, knowing the nightmares he thought waited him.

“Night.” Tony watched her leave and then shifted to one of the few positions he could sleep semi-comfortably in.


	12. Stay

Tony woke up well rested, floating up through the layers of fluff in his head. He remembered dreaming about baking cookies with Jarvis’ wife Ana in the kitchen as a child. But he didn't remember having any nightmares. “J, time?”

“It is currently 4 pm, Sir. Your vitals have been steady for the past 16 hours and you showed no signs of night terrors.” JARVIS reported.

“Do we really have Captain America, Sergeant Barnes and a Goddess in my house or did I dream that?” Tony questioned, rubbing his face with both hands like a child.

“You did not dream it, Sir.” JARVIS sounded amused.

“And where are they?” Tony wanted to know where his house guests were.

“Captain Rogers is out for a run with Sergeant Barnes. Miss Crane is playing the piano. She has requested that I tell you that there is a fresh plate of food in the microwave for you.” JARVIS sounded fond of her.

“She didn't have to do that.” Tony was acutely aware of his stomach growling violently now. He got up and went to do his business, brushing his teeth and then wandered to the kitchen. He opened the microwave and removed a still hot plate of blueberry pancakes which made him grin brightly. He loved blueberries a lot.

The genius sat down and listened to the faint sound of piano playing as he ate, sipping a cup of coffee that he had made. Tony made a very indecent noise as he devoured his pancakes, syrup on the side of his mouth. They were so good and he had truly been very hungry.

“Fuck. I wanna marry her for her pancakes. Don't tell her that, J.” Tony sat back once he had eaten his fill, plate empty. He set the plate into the sink and rinsed it, shoving it into the dishwasher with some of the other dishes before starting it. He then proceeded to wander towards the music, pausing in the doorway and watched her play. 

Her fingers danced over the keys, playing something that vaguely sounded like Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies but with her own twist to it. It was vaguely memorizing the way she put herself into her music, body swaying slightly and his eyes focused on her fingers as they moved across the keys.

“Good morning, Tony.” Kayla greeted without turning around. 

“Morning.” Tony had startled slightly, nearly dropping his mug of coffee.

“Did you sleep well?” Her voice held a smile, sounding amused like she already knew the answer to her question.

“Yeah… I did. Did you do that?” Tony moved to sit next to her on the piano bench.

“Only because you are a gracious host and listened to us.” Kayla switched to playing something that made Tony snicker.

“I wouldn't have taken you for a Twilight fan.” Tony had recognized the song playing as Bella’s Lullaby.

“Say what you want but the soundtrack is amazing. I heard it on my last trip into the Earth realm a few years ago.” Kayla hummed.

“A few years ago?” Tony tilted his head, curious for more information.

“Every day in my realm is five Earth years. I was here in 2008. So about half a day ago in my realm. I wanted to check on the state of things before bringing Steve and Bucky out.” Kayla hummed, continuing to play the song. 

“Your realm?” Tony pressed.

“A pocket dimension. I usually hide out there when not hiding in the ocean. I don't interact much with humans.” Kayla explained.

“Awesome!” Tony grinned. He loved new information. “What kind of things can you do?”

“Teleporting, manifestation of objects… Well nothing too gigantic. I can appear in dreams and in Mindscapes, affect emotions associated with certain memories. I've been told that being around me is calming for the most part.” She listed. “I also have these awesome jewels that I can use to transport people. Which is how I took both Steve and Bucky. I took Steve from the plane and by the time I realized how much time had passed, it was already shortly after you were born. At that point though my main concern was getting Bucky for Steve. He wanted Bucky and I needed to bring my human what he wanted.”

“Your human?” Tony looked intrigued and then blinked as she stood up.

“Let's go sit on the sofa. More comfortable.” Kayla tugged Tony along by the hand. She sat down on the couch and curled her legs under her, clad in a comfortable pair of Harry Potter pajama pants and a t-shirt

“Nice pants.” Tony snickered.

“What? They're comfortable.” Kayla pouted slightly. “What else do you want to know?”

“You called Cap your human. Why?” Tony sat down in a chair.

“Cause calling him my mortal would make me sound like a vampire.” She chuckled. “He was still human when I met him obviously. The god thing is entirely new to him and once we get that HYDRA monstrosity off of Bucky and the flesh under heals then he's next. Well, once we get a new arm for him.”

“Can I build it?” Tony had been itching to get a look at Bucky's arm since he laid eyes on it.

“You have to talk to Bucky but I think he'd agree. And if you want, I can bring you some Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze to play with. Demigods usually make their weapons out of it and they last for years without rusting.” Kayla knew the offer of something like that would please him.

“Yes.” Tony was holding back his enthusiasm by the skin of his teeth.

“Then I'll make a trip to get it.” Kayla promised, smiling at Tony and feeling her heart break a little at the pain in his soul. She had only seen a soul like his a few times and two of them had just spent about 35 years with her in her pocket dimension. 

Tony's soul was hurting, fracture lines all over it and flickering occasionally. It was like a punch in the gut to feel it, no one should be hurting that much and still be functional. 

“You don't have to go out of your way.” Tony was quick to speak, falling back on instincts of when he had asked his father for something and had gotten such a disgusted look. 

“It's not out of my way, I promise. I need to go there anyways. My new set of knives should be ready soon.” Kayla smiled. “He loves builders especially metal workers.”

“Hephaestus?” Tony thought back over his mythology.

“Yep. That's where pretty much all the metal is.” Kayla nodded. “He's really nice when you get to know him.”

“You're just a social butterfly, huh?” Tony teased, laughing.

“I try to be friendly to everyone.” She shrugged. “So if a huge hairy guy covered in burns shows up, don't worry. That's just him coming to meet you. Which he’ll probably want to do because you're brilliant and an excellent engineer from what I've seen. You created Mister JARVIS and he is truly a masterpiece.”

Tony just gaped, unsure of what to say to a compliment like that. He sipped his coffee, hiding behind the cup.

“Sir, Miss Potts is calling.” JARVIS informed Tony.

“Answer it.” Tony set his cup down, looking prepared to face battle.

“Anthony Edward Stark! You missed the meeting!” Pepper’s infuriated voice filled the room.

“Sorry, Pep. I was sleeping.” Tony apologized.

“Sir had been awake for almost four days.” JARVIS spoke helpfully. “He would not have been able to focus in the meeting and would've likely caused a distraction.”

“Dammit, Tony! You need to take care of yourself! I'll be there after this next meeting.”  Pepper sighed.

“I uh kind of have houseguest, Pepper. Light of my life.” Tony admitted. “I'll explain later.”

“Houseguests?” Pepper sounded exasperated. “Don't forget that Rhodey will be arriving at 5.”

“I didn't forget! How could I forget my Honeybear?” Tony sounded outraged and Kayla snickered. “You hush. I'm sure you have nicknames for your friends too.”

“Are you talking to your houseguest?” Pepper interjected 

“Yes. Have fun, Pepper!” Tony made a motion and JARVIS ended the call. 

“You forgot your Rhodey was coming, didn't you?” Kayla laughed.

“Maybe… But to be fair, I did have a breakthrough on my project.” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “J, how long til Honeybear gets here?”

“Approximately twenty minutes.” JARVIS told Tony, sounding judgemental. “If you did not stay awake for four days, you would remember.”

“You wound me.” Tony clutched his chest. “Do you sleep?”

“Sometimes. I don't always, sometimes I stay awake for days but that's just because time doesn't really work the same for me.” Kayla was pleased to have someone want to learn about these things. She spent the next twenty minutes explaining more about what it meant to be like her and Steve.


	13. Sweet Creature

“Tony. No.” James Rhodes stared at the four people squashed together on the couch.

“But Honeybear. They’re so cute.” Tony gushed playfully. “Look at this cute face.” He pinched the girl’s cheeks as she sat in Tony’s lap.

“I bite.” Kayla kept an entirely straight face as she said it, turning to nip Tony’s fingers jokingly.

“Kinky.” Tony snickered, keeping his fingers where they were.

“Do NOT encourage her.” Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking at James Rhodes. “I am so sorry about her… She’s not normal.”

“Says the one who folds his and Bucky's underwear.” Kayla quipped, snuggling into Tony. “I’m keeping Tony. He’s cute and I wanna keep him, yes?”

“No.” Steve put his face in his hands. "We cannot keep him."

“You’re terrible.” Bucky laughed.

“No one is keeping Tony.” Rhodey sat in a chair. “Who are you people?”

“Kayla. Kayla Crane. Friendly neighborhood Roman/Greek Goddess at your service.” Kayla smiled broadly.

“Captain Steven G. Rogers.” Steve introduced himself.

“Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.” Bucky finished off the introductions.

“Don’t let Bucky lie to you. He’s Bucky-Bear.” Kayla hummed.

“No. Not unless you wanna die.” Bucky glared at his girlfriend, flicking her forehead.

“Bucky-Bear…” Rhodey mouthed to himself while Tony cackled.

“Sergeant Bucky-Bear reporting for duty.” Tony made a joke, squeezing the girl in his lap. “How did you end up in my lap?”

“I don’t entirely know.” Kayla blinked. “I can move.”

“C’mere, Doll.” Bucky stole his girlfriend from Tony, planting a kiss in the crook of her neck.

“Not in front of the others! That’s impolite.” Steve scolded. “I’m sorry about their actions.”

“Dude, it’s fine.” Tony grinned at Steve and then at Rhodey. “Rhodey and I have seen worse.”

“I’ve seen Tony’s bare ass more times than I ever wanted to.” Rhodey said dryly, looking resigned. “So where did you come from?”

“Where did you go, Cotton Eye Joe?” Kayla sang out, enjoying puns.

“You’re so bad.” Steve looked done with life.

“But you love me.” Kayla leaned over Tony to kiss Steve’s cheek before leaning back.

“Do I? Do I really?” Steve teased before looking at Rhodey. 

“I’m Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes of the Air Force.” Rhodey introduced himself.

“Air Force, huh?” Bucky clearly had several wisecracks about that in mind but Steve reached behind Tony and smacked the back of Bucky’s head. “Fuck, you punk!”

“Behave!” Steve hissed.

“You two are toddlers.” Kayla spoke primly, crossing one leg over the other.

“You just were making dad jokes, hypocrite.” Tony protested, poking her cheek and then smiling at Rhodey. “Can we keep them?”

“Fine… But you get to explain to the government where they came from.” Rhodey gave in.

“But why do I have to explain?” Tony tilted his head, pouting adorably. He hated explaining to the government. He already had to go to a hearing about his technology but to add this on to it? It was madness.

“Because you want to keep them… What does Pepper think?” Rhodey was not happy about this but he’d go to bat for Tony any day. Even against Pepper Potts.

“She says we’ll talk about it when she gets here after her meeting.” Tony flashed a smirk.

“Oh god. Don’t get snarky with her. You know better.” Rhodey warned his best friend, worried for Tony’s health.

“I like the sound of this Pepper Potts.” Kayla smirked at Tony.

“Oh no… Now there’s TWO of them. They’ll both be running my life.” Tony groaned plaintively.

“Damn right.” Kayla wasn’t even sorry.

“Run while you still can.” Bucky joked. “She’ll be folding your UNDERWEAR.”

“Bucky… I don’t fold yours or Steve’s underwear… Just my own. Weird man child.” Kayla flicked his nose.

“ANYWAYS.” Rhodey cut off the squabble. “Does this happen often? Magic deities saving National Icons and their long thought dead best friends?”

“Only if the icons are attractive. Kidding. I’m just very tenderhearted according to my fellow gods and goddesses. They don’t usually allow themselves to be involved with human affairs even if their demigod children are involved. Preeeetty much any major conflict has demigods involved.” Kayla explained. “The Civil War and both World Wars had demigods involved. Mostly Greeks and Romans fighting each other. This is why the two are usually separated. Also, our Greek and Roman aspects usually cannot co-exist at the same time. I’m an anomaly besides Aphrodite/Venus. We stay the same either way.”

“You never told us your godly name though.” Bucky recalled, looking at her curiously.

“Why does it really matter?” Kayla countered.

“I’m honestly just curious now.” Steve gave her his best puppy eyes and she also sighed in a way similar to Rhodey.

“Katune… Goddess of Children, Family and Fertility.” Kayla gave in, looking tiredly at them. “I don’t often come around humans. Steve and Bucky are the humans I’ve spent the longest with.”

“Huh… That’s awesome.” Tony was a bit dumbfounded, staring at her. “Does that mean you’re really fertile?”

“TONY!” Both Steve and Rhodey yelled Tony’s name at the same time. Kayla just giggled slightly.

“Yes… Yes it does…” Kayla admitted it. “Which means in the future case of any sexual intercourse, we must use contraceptives such as condoms.”

“I cannot believe that just came out of your mouth.” Steve was very red, covering his face again.

“Aw, Stevie. I’m sorry.” Kayla apologized. “We’ll stop talking about. Right?”

“Yeah. Of course.” Bucky agreed, knowing better than to argue. He didn’t want Steve to get upset.

“Miss Potts has pulled into the driveway.” JARVIS warned and everyone stared at the door in horrified (or in Kayla's case, Gleeful) anticipation.


	14. Go

“Anthony Edward Stark! Explain!” Pepper was the same color as a red pepper.

“Oh, I like her already.” Kayla whispered in Bucky's ear, looking amused as Pepper scolded Tony.

“No, you cannot keep her.” Steve warned his girlfriend, sliding into Tony's spot that had been forcefully vacated. He pulled Kayla's legs into his lap, resting his hands on them as they watched the three way argument.

“Miss Potts, I have confirmed the identities of Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes.” JARVIS interjected.

“You have?” Pepper slowed her tirade.

“Yes, Miss Potts.” JARVIS confirmed. “They are who they say.”

“Oh… Well…” Pepper smoothed her skirt and turned back around to talk to Tony’s houseguests. “Welcome, I guess.”

“Hi.” Kayla grinned. “Kayla Crane, resident deity at your service. Well, depending on what you ask of me.”

Pepper just blinked, unsure of what to think of this young woman. She settled on smiling back and looking at Tony for help.

“Kayla makes badass pancakes that I’m gonna marry her for.” Tony quipped, sitting on Rhodey’s lap at this point. “Right, Sweetcheeks?”

“That’s not up to me. I think Steeb and Bucket would protest the loss of me.” Kayla snickered, cuddling into Bucky more and holding Steve’s hand.

“Steeb?” Steve sounded like he didn’t know whether or not to be offended.

“Bucket?!” Bucky did sound offended.

“Well yeah. Steeb sounds like someone saying Steve with a stuffed up nose. Bucket just goes with Bucky.” Kayla shrugged.

“Does he… Buck like a bronco?” Tony punned, already having a bajillion jokes in his head.

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy.” Kayla snorted. “Bucky is just a big teddy bear.”

“Who used to be an assassin.” Bucky reminded her. “But I don't do that anymore. Haven't since the 70s.”

“Ah yes. Just before you joined Steve and I. Then we got you to join our relationship and now it's polyamorous.” Kayla grinned, pressing sweet kisses to Bucky's cheek.

“So you three are together?” Pepper looked at the trio.

“Tony’s keeping them.” Rhodey told Pepper.

“Tony! You can't just keep people!” Pepper sighed, punching Tony's shoulder.

“Why does she sound like Steve?” Bucky looked at Kayla who shrugged. “Didn't we have this same conversation that you couldn't keep Tony?”

“What? I can't help it. He's precious. Look at that cute face.” Kayla pointed at Tony who flashed a grin.

“Oh god. It's a madhouse.” Steve groaned, putting his face in his hands again.

“Agreed.” Pepper nodded, sitting in a chair and slipping her heels off.

Steve watched Bucky and Kayla bantering with Tony who gave as good as he got. It filled him with a sense of amusement, loving that they were happy and having fun. He could see Pepper, Rhodey and Tony becoming very close friends to them also.


	15. Champion

“Tony? What?” Rhodey stared at his best friend who was currently sitting with his hair pulled back with a headband and a green face mask on. He had been visiting for three days now.

“Waiting for Kayla to come back.” Tony was reclining in a chair, working on a holo-screen. 

“I have returned.” Kayla announced, carrying a big basket of nail polish and other self pamper things. “Pick a color.”

Tony leaned over, digging through the colors and chose a brilliant shade of red. He handed it to her and she sat down, carefully lifting one of his feet into her lap and using magic to shape his toenails. Kayla started to paint his toenails, humming softly.

“Everyone deserves to be pampered sometimes and not just by professionals who are paid to.” Kayla explained to Rhodey who had been watching. “I can do this for him and it makes both of us Happy. Steve likes when I rub his back and shoulders. Bucky likes when I play with his hair. If I can do things for someone that make them happy, then it makes me happy.”

“No more feelings. I'm getting hives.” Tony shuddered, pouting at the goddess. “I like that color a lot.”

“Me too.” Kayla laughed, using a burst of magic to dry them faster before switching to the other foot. “I use it sometimes. But I prefer a deeper shade of red.”

“Huh. Alright.” Tony watched Rhodey sit down by them. He knew his Platypus would just watch them.

“Yeah. So. Tell me about what you like to do.” Kayla smiled softly at Tony.

“I like to invent. To revolutionize. I want to make things better than they are.” Tony made it simple. “I also like to drink coffee. Or watch Star Trek and make fun of their hand wavy science.”

“Sounds like a good pastime. And you, Colonel Rhodes?” Kayla laughed slightly.

“I like to spend time with Tones and serve my country. I have to keep Tony out of trouble most of the time.” Rhodey looked at his best friend with fond exasperation. “Feed him, water him, make sure he goes outside occasionally. It's like having a pet.”

“Hey!” Tony cried out, pouting immensely at Rhodey. “I am not a pet. And I do those things on my own.”

“Says the guy who hadn't slept in almost four days when we got here.” Kayla snarked. “And who seems to have coffee for blood.”

“I like her.” Rhodey chuckled. “She's got your number, Tony. Don't try and deny these things.”

“You're both mean.” Tony whined, looking at them with sulky amber eyes. “I thought you both loved me.”

“We do. That's why we take care of your wellbeing.” Rhodey patted Tony's leg. “I'll leave you two to your spa day.”

“See you, Rhodey.” Tony waved as his best friend left.

“Bye, Colonel Rhodes.” Kayla added just before Rhodey got out of the room.


	16. Fireflies

Tony sighed tiredly, fielding yet another call from SHIELD. He was not willing to let them come in and talk to Steve or Bucky. He knew Fury was dying to get his hands on Captain America and the original Winter Soldier.

“Rough day?” Kayla had come into his workshop, carrying a cup of coffee for him along with a plate of pancakes. She set both down and tugged Tony to lean against her, the genius’ head against her belly as she stood behind him.

“You could say that.” Tony agreed, sipping the coffee and started to eat his pancakes. He mewled softly at the delicious taste, pressing his head more back against the woman behind you. “I have a question.”

“I might have an answer.” Kayla teased, stroking Tony's hair while he ate.

“How old do you think you look?” Tony wanted to make sure she had the proper paperwork if necessary.

“About 20.” Kayla shrugged. “It's just the general age I go with if asked.”

“Okay. I can go with that. I'm gonna have some papers made for you.” Tony told her, finishing his pancakes and downing his coffee.

“Thank you, Tony.” Her fingers started to work out the knots in his shoulders and neck. He mewled quietly, feeling his tension flowing out. Tony slumped slightly, relaxing and sighing.

“Where are Cap and Buckaroo?” Tony straightened so he could look at her.

“Arguing over who gets to be player one.” Kayla snickered. “They're playing Mario Kart honestly.”

“They avoid the war games?” Tony was curious as he stood up, flicking his fingers to save his work before following her to his living room.

“Yeah. They avoid most war things. It makes them uncomfortable.” Kayla explained, watching Bucky zoom past Steve on the screen. “Fireworks are a no too.”

“Yeah… Me either.” Tony agreed, sitting in a comfortable chair. He watched her make her way to him and automatically opened his arms, the deity sitting in his lap.

“I'm not keen on getting hit.” Kayla snickered, watching how the two other men occasionally flailed. They were shoving against each other's shoulders.

The scene was very domestic, the two in the chair cuddling and drinking coffee while the other two played the games.


	17. Stars Go Blue

“You okay?” Steve was holding his girlfriend close, lips pressed to the side of her head. 

“We've been here for over two months now. I just feel a little restless.” The deity sighed. “Bucky's arm is healing up finally and the arm Tony built for him is ready to be put into place. Then we turn him like us.”

“I suppose that makes sense. You seem like you used to wander.” Steve slid his lips to her forehead. It had been awhile since it had been just them and sometimes he missed it. Granted to his conscious mind, it had been only a few days that he had been alone with her but in Earth years it had been years. And now it had been months on the Earth Realm and they barely ever were alone. 

“I did. I was wandering when I found you. This is the longest I've been settled in years.” She admitted, sighing at the contact. The brunette leaned into his body, feeling the familiar gentle strength in his hold.

“I love you.” Steve decided to say it now, cupping her cheeks and tilting her head up so he could press a soft kiss to her lips. “We could travel a bit. You and I. Just a few days. Bucky could stay and watch over Tony.”

“That doesn't seem fair to him or to Tony.” Kayla sighed softly. 

“What if you went somewhere with me, somewhere with Bucky and then somewhere with Tony? Then you have individual time with each of us.” Steve suggested. “And then you could get a little wandering done too.”

“I like that idea. Man with a plan.” She teased, watching him blush. “And I love you too. I really do, Sunshine.”

Steve grinned before kissing her once more. “I'm glad you saved me.”

“I am too. You changed my world.” Kayla brushed her fingertips over his cheek and then just buried her face in his shoulder. She let him sway them back and forth, enjoying his warmth. 

“Bucky's using Tony's gym and Tony is at a meeting. We have a few hours to ourselves.” Steve sounded happy about it. He felt bad for feeling jealous of his best friend and of Tony but she had been his first. He wanted her all to himself sometimes.

“So we do. What would you like to do?” Kayla smiled softly at Steve and kissed him gently once more.

“Can I draw you?” Steve was suddenly shy.

“Of course, Sunshine.” Kayla nodded, intertwining their fingers. “Where did you leave your sketchbook and pencils?”

“The bedroom.” Steve gripped her small hand tighter as they walked to the guest room that was their bedroom. Sometimes they slept in Tony's bed but mostly they slept in the guest room. He positioned her on the bed, her smiling at him for a moment before letting her face settle into its neutral expression. “Why are you about to cry? What did I do?”

“I'm not? You didn't do anything.” Her face turned puzzled. “I just let my face relax.”

“You looked sad.” Steve frowned, moving closer to kiss her.

“I'm not. I promise.” Kayla soothed, enjoying the contact. She loved to kiss Steve.

“Okay.” Steve nodded and moved back to his chair. He started drawing her, focused on making sure it was perfect.

They spent over an hour like that before Steve asked JARVIS to take a photo of the deity so he could use it to draw from. He set his sketchbook aside and climbed on the bed, kissing behind her ear.

“You look so gorgeous when you're focused.” Kayla rolled to face him. “I could watch you draw for hours.”

“Stop.” He blushed faintly, hiding his face in her hair. He didn't take compliments easily.

“Love you, sunshine.” Kayla chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his chest before the two settled into quiet conversation.


	18. Rolling In the Deep

“Everything will be okay.” Kayla was petting Bucky's hair, soothing him as they got ready to install his new arm. “Me and Stevie will be with you when you wake up.”

“I'm not five.” Bucky sounded petulant but was secretly grateful for the reassurance. He had had no kindness for years during procedures except once he had been found by Kayla. He tilted his head and accepted the kiss she pressed to his lips.

“I know.” Kayla started the slide of her magic into his mind to knock him out and keep him numbed. He hadn't reacted well to the sedatives the last time because he burned through them just ask quickly as Steve. She counted in Latin, watching his eyes shut and made sure he was completely unconscious and safe in his mindscape. She focused on keeping his nerve endings numb in the area Tony was about to work on.

“He out?” Tony was ready to put the new mooring and arm in.

“Yep. Be careful with him.” Kayla was fiercely protective. 

“I will. Don't worry.” Tony reassured her and started the surgery, pleased with how well everything had healed. He finished installing the mooring and popped the new arm into place. He set about wiring it and sighed at the brush of magic on his tensed muscles. 

He finished about five and a half hours after starting, having installed the new mooring and the new arm but also calibrated it. The genius washed up, scrubbing obsessively to removed the blood. He startled at being touched, cringing before the familiar warm sensation of magic washed through him.

“Hey. Hey. Shh. Relax.” Kayla soothed, getting him to sit and rubbed his back. “The blood is gone. Your hands are clean.”

He made a quiet noise, leaning his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. It took a bit for him to center himself but when he looked up, he realized he had been magically deposited in a chair in the living room by Rhodey who had once again been given leave to try and make Tony give over his suits.

“Hey, Tones.” Rhodey smiled at his best friend and pseudo little brother. “Looks like she changed your clothes.” He was barely containing his laughter.

Tony glanced down and cried out at the 50s looking pajamas. “What the hell?!”

“I believe it is payback for telling Lady Kayla that she looked like someone's mother.” JARVIS spoke dryly.

“Payback is a bitch.” Rhodey snorted, snapping a photo on his phone.

“So are you.” Tony quipped before pouting. “Delete that!”

“Never! This is payback for the guac incident!” Rhodey laughed. “JARVIS, please add this to the folder.”

“I have added it to the folder, Colonel Rhodes.” JARVIS responded.

“What folder?!” Tony blinked, looking betrayed at his best friend.

“The folder of embarrassing photos of you. They've been gathered since you finished JARVIS.” Rhodey patted Tony's head. “C'mon. It's late.” He simply carried Tony over his shoulder.

Tony just sulked, finding it unfair that he was being treated like a child. “I resent this.”

“Sucks to be you.” Rhodey set Tony down carefully on the bed and looked amused as his best friend stripped to his underwear before laying. The older man laid down with Tony, remembering the many nights in college that he had slept with Tony in his bed. He was 8 years older than Tony but he had gone to college later because of financial issues. Tony's parents had died shortly after Tony had joined him in MIT. That had been in 1991 that Howard and Maria had died and Jarvis had died three years later.

Tony had been just 16 when his parents died and 19 when Jarvis died. The butler's death had hurt him way more than his parents dying. Rhodey remembered holding Tony for hours and rocking him as the genius cried inconsolably about the death of his father figure.

~Back with Bucky, Kayla and Steve~

Kayla slowly pulled her magic from Bucky's mind but kept the nerves numbed now that she was letting Bucky wake up. She had placed herself on one side of the bed and Steve on the other, having moved Bucky to the guest room they had claimed.

“He should wake up soon.” Kayla answered Steve's unasked question.

“Will he be in pain?” Steve hated when his loved ones were in pain. 

“I have it numbed right now.” Kayla hummed softly, leaning over to kiss Steve's cheek reassuringly.

“Kayl? Stevie?” Bucky mumbled, opening his eyes.

“Hey there, moonlight.” Kayla leaned down to kiss Bucky's cheek. “How do you feel?”

“Can't feel it. That you doing that?” Bucky was warm and sleepy still.

“Yes, love. Didn't want you in pain.” The deity nodded before looking at Steve who was biting his lip.

“S'matter, Punk?” Bucky slurred tiredly. “I'm okay. It doesn't hurt. Dollface is taking care of that.”

“You promise?” Steve looked like a sad puppy.

“When have I ever lied to you about things like that?” Bucky raised an eyebrow as best as he could but it ended up as a bizarre looking expression.

“When you would fight my battles for me.” Steve's lower jaw jutted in that familiar stubborn look.

“When have I lied to you about important things like that?” Bucky clarified.

“Hm…” Steve curled up to Bucky's good side to think on that.

“How was your visit with your other parts?” Kayla had sent Bucky into his mindscape during the surgery.

“They're doing much better. The little one was playing tricks on Brooklyn Boy.” Bucky had taken to calling his pre-war self that.

“Oh? What did he do?” Kayla settled in close but a small distance away to not jostle his arm.

“Hid his cup of coffee and also dipped cookies in it do there were crumbs in it.” Bucky laughed, rubbing Steve's back as the blond looked worn out from worrying. “Think he learned that from you.”

“What ever would make you say that?” Kayla fake gasped. She had a habit of doing it to Bucky but not Steve because Steve didn't like coffee much.

“I dunno. You tell me.” Bucky snorted before focusing on helping Steve to fall asleep. Their girlfriend waited quietly, adding her magic to aid in his descent to sleep. “He's such a mother hen sometimes.”

“So are you.” Kayla laughed lowly. “Both of you are. It's pretty cute.”

“You are too. Don't think I don't notice you mothering Tony. Poor man probably isn't used to all this affection and attention in a nonsexual way.” Bucky teased his girlfriend. 

“I like to take care of people. It's literally part of my job description.” The female shrugged.

“Love that you refer to being a goddess as a job.” Bucky grinned tiredly, ready to sleep despite being unconscious for so long. His body needed it to heal effectively.

“It is. Sleep, Moonlight.” Kayla hummed softly, shifting to lay fully. She started humming softly, a song that pulled at Bucky's heartstrings but also made him sleepy.

“You too.” Bucky demanded with his barely awake voice. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” The deity spoke once she was sure he was asleep. She settled in and closed her eyes, falling asleep slowly.


	19. Almost Lover

"Tony? Can I sleep with you?" Kayla spoke softly, having decided to give Steve and Bucky a night by themselves. She was also using it as a way to get Tony out of the lab.

"Huh? Where's Cap and Buckaroo?" Tony blinked, looking up from the thing he had been attempting to put together.

"I wanted to give them a night alone." Kayla explained, approaching when he reached a hand to her. "I do not like sleeping alone. I spent so long by myself that I've grown spoiled with having them in my bed."

"Yeah… Yeah, you can sleep with me. C'mon." Tony realized it was about 1:30 am and wondered what she had been doing up until that point. He stood up and led her to his bedroom. The genius undressed and went to take a shower, unbothered by her seeing him undressed. She had seen his chest and merely sighed, no sign of disgust or pity.

The deity didn't need to sleep but she liked to. It made her feel human. She crawled into Tony's bed and waited for the genius to return. It didn't take long and he laid next to her.

Tony liked the deity. She helped more than anyone really knew and he was appreciative of her efforts to help him sleep without nightmares. He wondered how many others she helped with their crippling anxiety and newly developed phobias.

"Thank you." Kayla murmured, curling into his side. The way they were laying was deliberate because Tony could only sleep in certain positions due to the reactor in his chest.

"Anytime, Honey." Tony answered once he was sure she was asleep. He hated having to hide his growing fondness of her but he wouldn't make a move on someone else's girl. He pressed his face into her hair and fell asleep, mumbling softly. The genius descended into warm darkness with a blissfully dreamless sleep ahead of him.


	20. All of Me

"Stop that." Steve tilted his head away from Bucky's fingers. The former assassin was poking at him to be annoying. 

"Why?" Bucky pinched Steve's face curiously, enjoying his new arm. He could feel sensations like skin and clothing.

"I don't like being pinched, Jerk." Steve swatted Bucky's hand. "You're an overgrown toddler!"

Bucky raspberried at Steve, making sure to spit on him like that. "Deal with it, Punk."

"Why are you two bickering?" Kayla came in, wearing a long skirt that looked like it should trip her with every step.

"Steve is being a jerk." Bucky whined. He was so excited and happy because of his new arm.

"He keeps pinching me." Steve complained. He was glad Bucky was happy but he didn't like being pinched.

"Bucky, behave." Kayla kissed Bucky's cheek softly and then Steve's forehead. "Why don't you guys go outside? It's nice out."

"Yeah." Bucky nodded, activating the thing that made his arm look like it was made of flesh.

Steve chuckled. "How's Tony?"

"Sleeping soundly. He needs it so badly. He's been working so hard to keep us safe." Kayla sighed softly. "The Government and SHIELD are angry that he won't hand you two over. Like you were property." She spit out the last four words, form flickering.

"Shh, Doll." Bucky soothed. "We're okay. No one is going to take us."

Kayla kissed Steve softly and then Bucky. "Enjoy your walk. I have to do some godly business." By that she means attending a meeting on why she changed Steve and plans on it for Bucky and Tony both.

Bucky grinned after, kissing Steve now. "How the fuck did we get so lucky?"

"More like I got lucky and dragged your dumb ass along for the ride." Steve tugged Bucky into his lap to hold him. "She saved us both and she'll save Tony too."

"Good. Tony deserves it." Bucky kissed Steve softly. "He's much better than Howard… Howard was a jackass back in the 40s and must have gotten worse with age."

"I didn't like the way he looked at all the women on base." Steve sighed and then cuddled Bucky for a minute. "Ready to go for a run?"

"Hell yeah!" Bucky bounced up and ran to get on comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. He returned quickly with his socks and shoes on also, practically dragging the blond out the door to go on their run.

Elsewhere there was a meeting happening. Kayla stood in front of Zeus and crossed her arms. "I am not sorry and I will not say I won't do it again. When have I ever asked for anything?"

"I don't think she has ever done anything for herself." Hades had been called in as one of the Big Three.

"Exactly. I want to make my own family. They deserve it. Their souls are so pure and good. And fractured. They need me." Kayla grew to be on par with the gods. She rarely ever took on her godly form.

"Let her have them. It's not hurting anyone." Poseidon shrugged. 

"Fine. But they are your responsibility." Zeus rumbled after a long discussion with the other two plus Athena.

"I know. Thank you." Kayla had been prepared for more than three hours of arguing. She decided to visit Hephaestus and talked for awhile with him, discussing Tony's brilliance as an engineer and tinkerer. She returned home with some gifts for her favorite genius and had stopped to get Bucky and Steve something also.

She found Bucky, Tony and Steve all curled up together sound asleep. The goddess put her gifts away and got dressed in one of Steve's shirts before crawling in with them. Her magic played out, soothing anything that may cause nightmares before she let herself fall asleep.


	21. They Don't Know About Us

Tony answered his phone absentmindedly. "Playboy, genius, billionaire philanthropist speaking."

"Tony. The building is nearly done. There's just the stuff you wanted to do yourself left and the reactor." Pepper's voice came over the phone. 

"Sweet. We'll be there in the next week then." Tony automatically included the other three who lived with him. They did a lot together and he had grown used to them being around despite having tried to keep walls around his heart. 

"The other three are coming?" Pepper sounded a bit aggravated. They always kept her from yelling at Tony. Pepper felt they distracted Tony too much from his work and she didn't like it. 

"Yeah. I want to show them modern New York." Tony hummed. He had already designed them a floor and filled it with things solely for them and no one else. He had also put a common floor under his penthouse and above their floor. He knew they would want to have a space for the four of them all to be. It honestly made him feel so good inside, made everything feel alright.

"Okay." Pepper hung up, gritting her teeth slightly. She was happy that Tony sounded more lively than he had in years but it rankled her that she wasn't the one who made Tony that happy. 

Tony shrugged at the odd ending and had JARVIS send Pepper some shoes. He wasn't sure what caused her dislike of the trio but he felt more inspired than he had in ages. He didn't feel distracted and JARVIS had said his productivity had actually gone up and wasn't affecting his health negatively.

"Tony, I brought you some blueberries from the market." Kayla came into Tony's home office and set a container of fresh blueberries down.

"Thank you." Tony smiled, feeling any tension accumulated during the day just melt off. He opened his arms for the hug she gave him every time she saw him even if it was two minutes after the last time she saw him. His lungs filled with the sweet scent that was always on her, warmth radiating through him when she fitted herself into his lap and hugged him like that.

"How has your day been?" The brunette tilted her head, wanting to check in on him like she always does.

"Been okay. Got some great news. My tower is almost done. I just gotta do the stuff I want to do myself. And the reactor of course." Tony cuddled her, tucking his face into her hair for a moment. "I want to take you, Buckaroo and Cap with me."

"I think they would love to go with and so would I. It's very different going places with someone who actually has lived through the years and experienced life as a human in modern times. I do my best to fit in but it's hard sometimes but you've made it much easier." Kayla kissed his cheek. She giggled internally at the blush on Tony's cheeks. She had made it her mission to make Tony blush at least once a day by complimenting him in a way he couldn't brush off.

"Where are Cap and his Bucking Bronc?" Tony cleared his throat after a minute of scarlet faced silence. 

"Just came in from swimming. They're showering right now."  The deity couldn't help but smirk at the lingering blush. She kissed his cheek again and hugged his neck. Humans were so weird with their aversion to affection. Especially how it was considered wrong for two members of the same sex to want to love and be with each other. It baffled her sometimes that humans could be so small minded. 

"Ah… I'll ask them after then. How was your day?" Tony hugged the female tightly.

"It was good. Mister Happy took me to the farmer's market and showed me how to get good deals and the best fruit." Granted Kayla had done the same thing for years in ancient Greece but Happy had been so pleased to 'teach' her something.

"I'm glad. And you don't have to call him Mister. Happy is just fine." Tony was amused by her tendency to call people with Mister or Miss in front of their first time. Or their only name in JARVIS' case. The AI rather liked it though.

"You and Mister Happy keep saying that." Kayla's eyes twinkled. She continued to do it just because it amused Tony and Happy both. Anything that made Tony happy was automatically on her list of good things. She had similar lists for all her important people. 

"You're so weird." Tony snorted after a minute and ruffled her hair. It was nice to have her and the super soldiers around. His house didn't feel so empty and lonesome. He always knew that any one of them would willingly spend hours of their time with him if he wanted.

"Yeah but you enjoy it." She laughed, tugging a curl of his hair. His hair was naturally curly when he didn't slick it back. 

"I do. Keeps life interesting." Tony was suddenly aware that she had been in his lap for a long time and decided to gently nudge her up and stood in the same period of time. "I'm gonna work in the lab. See you later." He hurried off, blueberry container in hand.

"Poor emotionally stunted boy." Kayla sighed. She and her two had already discussed adding Tony to their relationship. All were on board with the idea and were attempting to display interest in Tony in subtle ways to not overwhelm him. They were currently failing to get their point across. She sighed once more and decided to go off and plot more on how to get him comfortable.


	22. Back In Black

Tony smiled as he came up from underwater and saw how his tower was lit up. He zoomed back and landed, grinning as his suit was removed. He walked in and hummed at the sight of three of his favorite people. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think it's magnificent." Kayla smiled at Tony, hugging him gently.

"Still say it's an eyesore." Bucky teased. "It's fancy though."

"Ostentatious. But it fits." Steve finished what he had been drinking. The blond was perched in a comfortable chair.

"You are wonderful, Tony Stark. Never forget it." Kayla was suddenly serious, cupping his cheeks. She rubbed her thumbs against his cheekbones gently, keeping eye contact.

Tony blushed and glanced away. "Yeah. I am pretty great." He was trying to will away his attraction.

"Hey, Tony." Bucky was suddenly by Tony and Kayla's side. He grabbed the genius' chin right before they were interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Agent Coulson has made his way into the building." JARVIS apologized.

"I'm not in." Tony whined slightly.

"It's important." Agent Coulson spoke as he exited the elevator.

"Consulting hours are between 8 to 5 every other Thursday." Tony interjected, turning to Phil Coulson.

"This isn't Consulting." Phil countered.

"Is it about the Avengers?" Kayla hummed curiously. "Which I know everything about obviously."

"You are not a spy, babe." Bucky snickered. Only Steve, Tony and Bucky were supposed to know. They had refused to disclose exactly what she was or what she could do.

"Nah. I'm Kayla." Kayla grinned unrepentantly. 

"Look this over." Phil attempted to give it to Tony.

"I don't like being handed things." Tony refused to take it. He crossed his arms.

"I do though." Kayla casually took the thing and then handed it to Tony, leaning her head on his shoulder. Her smile was a threat of violence if it was anything that hurt her precious genius.

"Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes." Agent Coulson was internally fanboying while keeping his cool appearance.

"Agent Agent." Bucky snickered yet again. It had amused him to hear Tony call Phil that.

"Agent Coulson." Steve nodded and accepted the file he was handed.

"Strictly speaking, you aren't to know anything. But I believe you could be useful." Agent Coulson looked at the deity and then left.

"Bless his heart." Kayla snorted and then flopped in Bucky's lap. She was amused at how engrossed Tony already was. She knew Bucky had been about to kiss Tony and was now frustrated at the lost chance.

Steve nudged them up and they headed to their floor after informing Tony who had waved a hand. He would probably be up all night much to both JARVIS' and Kayla's frustration.

Kayla made some inquiries through some of her otherly contacts and hummed. She sighed at what she found out. "Goddammit, Loki. Crazy Asgardians making an appearance." 

The Olympians were not fond of the Asgardians. They had made it a point to ignore them as much as possible. It was practically impossible for some of the more hotheaded Olympians to get along with the Norse 'gods'.

The deity sighed, wondering if she should just locate Loki and beat him up with some help from her other friends. She figured that would probably not go well and sighed even more dramatically the second time.

Kayla used the state of the art running track that ringed the upper part of the gym. She needed to express energy somehow and this seemed like a good way. 


	23. Through the Dark

The four ended up on the helicarrier, taking seats all together and talking quietly amongst themselves. Steve and Bucky had automatically placed themselves on the sides of Kayla and Tony, subconsciously protecting them. 

"And this is Doctor Banner." Agent Hill introduced everyone except the person they didn't know. She was pretty sure the woman wasn't even supposed to be there but the looks on Stark, Rogers and Barnes' faces said there would be hell to pay if someone tried to remove the woman with them.

"Doctor Banner. Big fan of your work and the way you turn into a big green rage monster." Tony grinned. He was looking around the room and squinted when he saw someone playing a game at their station.

"Thanks." Doctor Banner was nervous and didn't want to be there. His eyes kept returning to the woman next to Doctor Stark. She made him a bit uneasy but he could feel something not normal about her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Director Fury stared at the woman, sweeping in just as dramatically as Severus Snape would.

"Kayla Crane." Kayla hummed, keeping a generic polite smile on her face. 

"Why the fuck are you here?" Director Fury scowled. This was not part of his plan. His plan had been to force his boy band team together through a shared traumatic experience. 

"Where they go, I go." Kayla kept it simple. She wasn't intimidated by the one eyed man. Zeus in one of his rages was much worse.

"Exactly." Tony smirked. "Where we go, she goes."

"Kinda like a buy three, get one free. Except we aren't for sale and we aren't interested in joining your team." Bucky put it bluntly, his Imperial Gold arm recalibrating almost silently as he stared at Nick Fury. "We're just here to deal with Loki and that's it."

"And to steal Doctor Banner." Kayla decided. She was curious about him. She could sense the other half of him but that wasn't what she was interested in learning about. 

"Got plenty of lab space." Tony grinned at Bruce. "Give you your own floor too."

"We need to locate Loki. He's taken one of our agents." Agent Coulson cut in smoothly before Director Fury could have an aneurysm.

"C'mon, Banner. Let's go do our thing." Tony grabbed Bruce and took him off to one of the labs he knew was on the helicarrier.

"What do we do?" Bucky hummed. His day to be changed into a god like Steve and Kayla was coming up in a few months. He had wanted to wait.

"We wait." Kayla had no plan on showing her powers around SHIELD. She could feel the general malice from some of the agents and that their loyalty wasn't to SHIELD.

"I brought cards." Bucky smacked a deck of cards down and proceeded to play war with his girlfriend while Steve read the folder of information he was given. It was mostly he knew due to Kayla and Tony's snooping with a few things that had just been found out mixed in.

"Stop cheating." Kayla snarked at Bucky, looking happy as she smiled at him.

"Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes , can we take a blood sample from you?" A SHIELD Medic had been directed to ask by Director Fury. He wanted samples of both Steve and Bucky's blood and the medic wanted to be the one to find out everything about the serum.

"No. You can't." Bucky interjected, seeing the greedy look in the medic's eyes. "We aren't science experiments that you can poke at."

Kayla put a calming hand on Bucky, silently cautioning him to be careful. She didn't want him to do anything risky around the agents. Especially not the ones whose emotions screamed Malicious Excitement, probably from the sight of the original Winter Soldier.

"No. You may not." Steve added, having moved seats to be next to his girlfriend. He went back to his folder of paper, just rereading it to reaffirm the knowledge.

Bucky glared at the medic until they left. He resumed the card game but kept himself alert. There would be no mercy if anyone showed any signs of harming his lovers.

Kayla hummed a song from the 30s that Bucky had danced with her to. It made her whole body flood with joy just remembering the afternoons they had spent dancing and trying to teach Steve to dance. She smiled when Tony rushed in to tell them he had located Loki. 

Tony left in his suit and the rest of them were dropped off, Kayla pouting when Steve told her to stay on the helicarrier and watch over Bruce.

She went to the lab and sat in a chair, waiting patiently. She knew Bruce knew she was there and that he would speak on his own time.

"What are you?" Bruce spoke after twenty minutes. "You don't feel normal."

Kayla grinned, creating a mini pocket realm that made it look like they were still in the lab if anyone happened to look at the cameras. The realm was to make sure they could speak privately.

"Friendly neighborhood deity. Roman/Greek Goddess to be specific. Katune-" Kayla started.

"Goddess of family, children and fertility." Bruce interrupted. His keen brown eyes scanned her over curiously. "How did you end up here?"

"I saved Steve when he put the plane in the water. And then saved Bucky from HYDRA. Working on saving Tony from himself." Kayla smiled softly. "He doesn't know how to take care of himself and be safe. His soul is fierce though." 

"So are there other pantheons of gods or is it just the Greeks and Romans?" Bruce was eager to learn.

"The Asgardians are aliens. They have their own planet." Kayla hummed. "The Hindu gods don't interact with us. The Egyptians always have their own problems. I mean, the Greek vs Roman demigods was a huge cause of a bunch of wars. Like the Civil war involved Greeks vs Romans. Both World Wars. Granted I don't have demigod children. The past 66 years is the most I've interacted with humans in over 200 years." 

"You'd think you would be interacting with the people you're supposed to be the goddess of." Bruce said dryly.

"I do. But I'm there for less than a minute usually. But spending days constantly with humans is a whole 'nother ball game. And I've turned Steve to be like me. And Bucky will be changed in a few months. This is the first thing I've really taken for myself. The first time I've been selfish. I've never wanted something so badly then to be with my three boys." Kayla hadn't ever really told anyone that but Bruce felt trustworthy.

"You said three boys. Are you including Tony in that?" Bruce was mildly amused.

"We want him. All of us do. He's so sweet and good. He's a wonderful person." Kayla was blushing. "He's just so oblivious to us trying to woo him."

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle. "Sexual interest he understands, romance not so much it seems. I don't think many people have wanted him just for his personality and not what he could do for him."

"I do not want his money or his inventions. When you live as long as we do, you amass an amazing amount of money if you choose to involve yourself with humans. I mean, I didn't all that often but I'm fine." Kayla hummed. "We just want to love him."

"So tell him." Bruce spoke gently. He couldn't believe he was giving dating advice to a being that was so ancient.

"We can talk more later. They'll be back soon." Kayla took them out of the pocket realm and settled in the chair a bit more as Bruce worked on some stuff as they waited.


	24. Heaven Don't Have A Name

"Please don't touch that." Kayla didn't particularly like the blue stone. She knew what it really was and it always set her on edge to be near one of the Infinity Gems. She put it in a case and sealed it, secretly adding a protection layer to better keep it from affecting her humans.

"What does it do?" Bruce was curious. He wanted to know why the blue gem was so important.

"It is dangerous." Kayla refused to say anything else, knowing they were still being watched.

"Okay. So why did Loki want it?" Tony kept his brilliant mind on the subject at hand.

"To use its power." Thor was squinting at the brunette woman. He knew what she was but he wouldn't reveal her or the other blond. It was their choice to hide their status. "He had an army and he was hoping to create a portal."

"The stone wasn't stable though." Agent Romanov spoke finally.

"He'd need a way to create a strong stable portal but the tesseract sucks all the energy from equipment around it." Bruce had also done the reading.

"He would need a huge self sustaining power source." Kayla mused and looked at Tony appraisingly. "Like an arc reactor."

"You think that's where he was gonna open his portal? In my brand new tower?" Tony sounded offended.

Agent Romanov had gone off to interrogate Loki in the cell. She felt like she was the best suited to deal with him.

"Yes, I do think that. It's the biggest self sustaining power source. That's probably where the kidnapped scientist is along with the equipment. We could shut this down before he gets the chance to open a portal." Kayla spoke urgently. "His staff is basically the ignition to the whole thing."

"So we keep the staff away." Bucky spoke up. "What's to stop him from trying another way?"

"Us." Steve had been making plans as he listened. "We have several biologically special individuals and some fire power."

"Aliens, guys." Tony interjected. "What's to say their tech won't be better than ours?"

"Aliens." Bruce had not signed up for this type of nonsense. He had been enjoying his existence in India where he could HELP people.

"To be fair, Aliens aren't the weirdest thing to exist. Tony's massive underwear collection is a thing." Kayla tried to lighten the mood. Bucky snickered at the fact that Tony did have a huge underwear collection. 

"Hey now. I'll have you know that your collection of books is more numerous than my underwear collection." Tony sulked playfully. He had built her her own library though and helped her fill half the shelves. She had brought some of her newer books from her pocket realm but left the old texts there.

"Books are better." Kayla stuck her tongue out and then sat in Bucky's lap. She cuddled against her boyfriend happily, nosing at his neck. "Soon, love. Soon." She couldn't wait to make him like Steve and herself so he would always be safe.

The deity also hoped that Tony would get the picture that he was part of their relationship too. She didn't know how much more of Bucky's angsty sighing and Steve's longing looks she could take. She wanted the genius just as badly but she wasn't so visibly longing after him. That wasn't her style.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an explosion and people being tossed all over. It was only sheer luck that she had managed to grab the staff before making sure Bucky was okay. Steve and Tony had gone through a window and Bruce and Natasha had fallen through the floor while Thor had missed the window and gone through the door.

Distantly they heard a roar and stared at each other. It sent a horrible shiver down their spines as they then turned to look at the hole in the floor.

"The Hulk has been let loose." Bucky had been catching up on history recently. He kept his hand on his gun and led her through the hall, shooting someone who had pointed a gun at them.

"Well this sucks. We almost had our genius and now this." Kayla grumbled. They had just wanted to love the genius and make him theirs, was that so hard to ask for?

Bucky snorted, shooting another enemy and then locked himself and Kayla in a room. "We'll just have to try again and make sure he knows he's loved."

"True, true." Kayla agreed before glaring at a sparkling green glow that preceded Loki's arrival. She automatically placed herself between Bucky and Loki, gripping the staff. "Asgardian."

"Olympian. What a lovely surprise." Loki's lip curled in a sneer. "That staff belongs to me."

"You know, I don't think it does. Finders, keepers after all. Besides, I heard of your little plan." Kayla kept a generic smile on her lips, not friendly but not hostile. "The humans belong to the Olympians after all. As they have for millennium. Ours to help or punish. Asgardians should have continued to stay away."

"Do your precious mortals know you think of them as some sort of pet?" Loki's eyes were laser focused on Bucky.

"Not pets. My mortals aren't my pets. They're my family. After all. That's what my domain is. Children, Childbirth and Family." Kayla was 100% stalling. People tended to forget that she was millennium old and had been around during Zues' overthrowing of Kronos but she was a family goddess for the most part. Fighting was not normally a part of what she did. "Loki, you have a mother who loves you very much. What would she say if she saw you right now? This isn't what she would want from you and you cannot say she doesn't love you."

"Do not talk about my mother!" Loki's famous temper reared its ugly head. "You know nothing! Everyone thinks they're superior!"

"Frigga would be disappointed in your actions." Kayla continued. "I do not think I am superior."

"You do not know my mother." Loki spit. He was eternally an angsty teenager. 

"I'm not wrong and you know it." Kayla countered. "What could you possibly gain by bringing the Chitauri here? They're going to destroy everything." She noticed the blue glow of his eyes and frowned. Loki's eyes were usually green like his magic. 

The deity turned suddenly, shoved the staff into Bucky's hands and practically threw him into a portal to the pocket realm. The portal closed as Loki lunged at her, howling with rage. She didn't have time to really move, impacting heavily with the door and crashing through it.

"Loki!" Steve had helped Tony and managed to get to where he felt the familiar magic of his girlfriend. Steve charged like a bull, momentarily forgetting about his shield. He had continued training with it while in the pocket realm after remembering everything. His eyes were alight with power and he was even stronger than he had been before.

It truly was an epic fight, Steve radiating raw power while Loki had been using his magic for centuries. Kayla attempted to help where she could, distracting Loki as much as possible and keeping humans out of the way as the three gods whirled through the helicarrier. She wasn't worried about Bucky for the moment.

Loki vanished suddenly, right as Steve lunged to punch him in the face and the blond hit the floor with a momentarily stunned exhale. It was very abrupt and alarming at the same time.

Kayla helped Steve up and took him to the med bay once the enemies were all disabled (dead or unconscious). She stared at Agent Barton and sighed.

"Where is Buckaroo?" Tony spoke, noting the missing member of the trio.

"Safe with the staff in a place no one can touch him." Kayla hummed. Natasha had been stabbed after lunging in front of Phil but would live. "He's not himself."

"Are you going to explain how you know?" Clint had a raging headache after his cognitive recalibration.

"His eyes. They were glowing the same blue as the staff." Kayla hummed. "His eyes are green normally. Where is Thor? And Doctor Banner?"

"Hulk fell out of the helicarrier and so did Thor." Agent Coulson spoke now. "Where is this safe place and how did Sergeant Barnes get there?"

"I sent him there. And you don't need to know." Kayla sighed. "There are bigger things at stake here. Bucky and the staff are safe as long as it remains there."

"How do you know what color Loki's eyes are?" Clint was in a bad mood.

"Because she does." Steve was in a terrible mood at Loki escaping. "We need to find him and take care of this."

"Steve." Kayla found the only downside to Steve being like her was his overprotective tendency had gotten even worse. "We're on the same team."

"Everyone should lay down what they know." Agent Coulson interjected before Clint could say anything else. He shot his boyfriend a look.

"The asshole is building something on Stark Tower." Clint grumbled. "He had me get the materials for it."

"He's under the control of someone else." Kayla sighed. "He's a puppet to something worse."

"He seemed pretty in control." Clint is snarky.

"Watch it, Barton." Tony warned before Steve could say anything. "So we go to my tower and beat the shit out of Loki and shut the machine down."

"And retrieve the tesseract." Agent Coulson hummed.

"Yeah, you guys aren't getting that back." Steve spoke now. He and Kayla had been discussing silently. 

"We'll discuss this after." Agent Coulson didn't want to deal with Clint's explosive temper. "For now. We get to Stark Tower."

Kayla and Steve nodded, looking at each other and then at Tony who nodded.

Tony took off first and scouted on what was happening while he waited for the others to show up. He sighed, wishing he knew what Bucky had been going to say at the Tower. He stared in horror at the sky at a blue light shooting up at the clouds. This was a major problem and he had JARVIS put a call through to the phone he had given Kayla. 

"Yeah… We have a problem. He got that thing started without the staff." Tony kept it short and then hung up. He just stared at the sky and shot some of the chitauri when he could. This was going to be a clusterfuck.


	25. Power

Kayla proceeded to use several colorful Greek curses. She had her hands in her hair, lightly yanking at the strands.

"Is that Latin?" Clint was nosy.

"Greek. But old Greek." Agent Coulson answered. He had a feeling about what she and Steve were.

"Anyways." Steve carefully pulled her hands from her hair. "What is it?"

"Sir Daddy Issues got the tesseract started without his staff." Kayla hissed. She was on full alert at the moment with no sign of her usual gentle demeanor. Her family was in trouble.

"What do we do?" Agent Coulson looked at her.

"We go beat the shit out of Loki." Clint interrupted.

"And shut the portal down." Tony smirked. "Then we kick alien ass."

"They'll be both destroying the area and protecting Loki." Steve had thought over the problem.

"We need to destroy the mothership." Kayla rubbed her temples. "This is way far out of my domain…"

They made their way to where Tony was waiting and began the fight that would become known as the Battle of New York.

~Near the end~

Tony coughed, eyes opening. "Please tell me no one kissed me."

"I did." Kayla said it with a straight face. Her whole demeanor screamed seriousness and anxiety over his wellbeing.

"Well fuck." Tony groaned. He got to his feet slowly, avoiding the deity's eyes and her blond boyfriend's upset look. "Let's go take Reindeer Games into custody." He got out of the armor and limped as fast as he could.

"He's yours today." Steve grumbled to his girlfriend as they hurried after the genius.

"Nah. He's Bucky's." Kayla had grabbed the assassin and staff to shut the portal. She hurried a bit faster and grabbed Tony's hand, squeezing it carefully.

They took the elevator up and put special handcuffs on Loki to suppress his powers. His eyes were no longer blue but now his usual green.

"Well, I'll be damned. She was right about the eyes." Tony squinted at the trickster's eyes.

"Duh." Kayla snorted. "Loki, who did this to you?" She had heard rumors the last time she emerged on Earth to check if it was safe for her boys. 

"His name is Thanos." Loki spoke quietly, sounding very defeated and exhausted. "He's trying to collect the stones to become the ruler of the universe and wipe out half of everything to 'make things better'."

"So the rumors are true." Kayla's form flickered slightly, showing her more otherly form. "The stones are in danger then."

"We should discuss more privately." Thor looked around as the elevator opened. He carefully snatched the staff up and handed it to Kayla who shoved it through a portal to her realm. 

"We're here to take custody of the prisoner and his staff along with the tesseract." Brock Rumlow spoke, displaying a badge.

"Loki is a citizen of Asgard. He will be punished there." Thor disagreed, eyes lighting up with power.

"And the tesseract will be going with." Kayla added. "They are equipped to handle it." Honestly, she was just going to take it and hide it in a place where no  one would find it.

"Senator Pierce gave us our orders, Ma'am." Rumlow insisted.

"Good thing I'm not a citizen of the country." Kayla had a very solemn expression. "I don't fall under his jurisdiction either."

Thor just snickered to himself. He wasn't dumb like people thought, he was actually very intelligent. Frigga wouldn't have him be ignorant and uneducated.

"Get out of my tower." Tony barked suddenly, crossing his arms. "This is my property, now leave."

The STRIKE team left, knowing they would be punished. They had failed to even get close enough to grab the tesseract. 

"Now. Who wants Shawarma?" Tony washed his hands in the sink and they went out to eat. Loki was temporarily turned into a child by everyone's favorite deity and brought with after the tesseract was tossed into Kayla's realm for now. 

Loki secretly enjoyed himself being included, even if he had been forced into the shape of a child. It had felt nice to be carried to the restaurant and he had even enjoyed being placed in Thor's lap. He was so very touch starved and sometimes it showed. He usually tried to hide it by using harsh words and cruel actions to drive everyone away from him but he was so very lonely.

The next day had everyone gathered to see Loki and Thor off, Thor carrying the 'tesseract'. 

"Behave! Don't come back too soon!" Bucky called as they went off. "Whew… Glad That's over."

"We do need to help clean up." Steve reminded everyone. The entire group proceeded to give him dirty looks, except Natasha who pretended she didn't care.


End file.
